Sentaku
by Seisheira
Summary: Sakura harus memilih, antara Sasuke kekasihnya yang Overprotektif atau Sai yang baik kepadanya./DLDR!/RnR


**Naruto © ****Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**Story ****© Seisheira**

**.**

**Pairing** : Sasuke U & Sakura H

.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : OoC maybe? typo(s), AU, EYD berantakan

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ!**

.

.

.

.

**Sentaku—**

Pilihan

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat menuju jalan pintas karena ia sudah sangat terlambat. Angin berhembus menerbangkan surai merah mudanya yang halus. Pipinya merona karena di Konoha—tempat tinggalnya sudah memasuki musim dingin.

.

.

Konoha Senoior High School sudah lumayan sepi saat ia memarkirkan sepeda pinknya diantara deretan sepeda yang lain. Menghela nafas berat lalu mengeratkan syal biru tua yang ia pakai. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia gugup dan takut kalau-kalau ada guru yang memergokinya saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia dihukum lari keliling lapangan. Ia bisa mati kedinginan karenanya.

Dengan setengah buru-buru dan mengendap-endap Gadis imut itu berjalan di koridor. Ia berdiri kaku ketika iris _emerla__n__d_ miliknya bersibrok dengan iris _onyx_ tajam segelap malam.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" desisnya kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang ia panggil Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke melangkah dengan acuh ke arahnya kemudian menggelus pipinya. Pandangan Sasuke melembut.

"_O-ohayou" _ Sapa Sakura kikuk seraya melepas jari-jari Sasuke yang bertengger manis di pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah meninggalkannya. Gadis itu terdiam masih mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang terus menggila.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke karena Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Sakura itu tak juga mengikutinya menuju kelas. Sakura tersentak ia segera berlari menuju Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Ano... Sasuke_-kun_ kenapa kau tidak kekelas duluan saja? malah menungguku,"

"Hn, aku hanya ingin bareng bersama kekasihku." sahut Sasuke seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadisnya yang saat ini sedang merona. Bahkan rona merahnya sudah menjalar ketelinga. Membuat ia tampak sangat menggemaskan. Ingin sekali Sasuke memakannya saat ini. Tapi Sasuke cukup waras untuk melakukan itu.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengengam tangan Sakura erat seraya mengajaknya berlari kecil menuju lantai dua—tempat kelas mereka berada.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas. Tangan kirinya masih menggengam tangan mungil Sakura.

"Gomen kami terlambat Utakata-sensei," ujar Sakura seraya ber ojigi kepada gurunya yang sedang berkacak pinggang memandang mereka dengan angkuh. Sedangkan Sasuke malah membalas tatapan senseinya—dingin.

"Kenapa kebetulan sekali datang berdua? Kalian janjian untuk terlambat di kelasku?" tanya Utakata sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Tid—"

"Ya." jawaban Sakura terpotong oleh Sasuke. Entalah Sasuke sedang dalam mood melawan orang.

Apa-apaan pemuda itu! Sakura mengnganga.

Kelas mulai ribut oleh anak-anak lain yang meledek mereka ada yang bersiul tidak jelas dan menangis histeris—ini fans gIrlsnya Sasuke.

Utakata mendengus kasar, berani sekali anak itu menantangnya—secara tidak langsung. Walaupun ia merupakan anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar di KSHS tapi tak seharusnya juga ia bersikap congkak terlebih pada gurunya sendiri, kurangajar.

"Diam." Perintahnya datar, menatap serius ke arah dua remaja yang berada di hadapannya. Membuat anak-anak lain bungkam.

"Sepulang sekolah kalian bersihkan halaman belakang." ujar Utakata sambil melengos pergi ke papan tulis melanjutkan penjelasaannya yang sempat tertunda karena mereka.

Sakura menepuk dahinya keras sehingga tercetak rona kemerahan di sana.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Gadis cantik itu mendelik ke arah kekasihnya. 'Sasuke-kun menyebalkan, halaman sekolahkan luas' Batinnya kesal. Ia masih terdiam memikirkan caranya untuk kabur dari hukuman itu.

"Hei Haruno," Utakata menepuk bahu Sakura pelan membuat Sakura tersentak. Utakata sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu, asik berdiam diri di depan pintu kelas. Bukannya langsung duduk di bangkunya sendiri. "Kau Sakit?" ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sakura. Jangan-jangan Sakura pusing untuk berjalan. Jika ada murid yang sakit, Ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang guru.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" pekik Sasuke iris _onyxnya_ menajam. Aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Mampu membuat Utakata merinding disana. Sasuke berdiri tegak di kursinya membuat bangku yang tadinya ia duduki terjungakal kebelakang.

Sasuke memang terkenal overprotektif kepada kekasihnya—Sakura, ia tak segan-segan memukuli murid kelas satu yang waktu itu hanya membantu Sakura berdiri karena kecerobohan Sakura sendiri terjatuh dikoridor. Bahkan atas kuasa orang tuanya, Sasuke memecat guru baru karena mengusap kepala Sakura dengan senyum lembut karena kekasihnya itu membantunya membawakan buku tugas kekantor. Ia juga pernah membuat seorang pemuda koma karena memberi Sakura bunga saat Valentine.

Semua orang menganggap Sasuke mengerikan. Sinting.

Cintanya pada Sakura sudah diluar batas. Ke posesifan itu berawal saat Sakura hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena kecelakaan ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku Jenior High School. Rasa takut kehilangan orang yang selalu berada disampingnya membuat pemuda itu gelap mata. Sakura tak juga bangun dari komanya dulu. hari-hari tanpa kehadiran Sakura terasa kosong, tak ada lagi gadis cerewet yang selalu merecokinya dikelas. Semuanya hampa. Setiap hari Sasuke gunakan untuk menemani Sakura dirumah sakit hingga gadis itu sembuh. Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja dan selalu aman disampingnya. Sasuke juga bertekad tidak ada yang boleh mendendekati Sakura ia terlalu takut Sakura akan berpaling darinya. Dengan cara apa pun Sasuke lakukan agar Sakura selalu bersamanya.

Dulu memang ia bersikap tak acuh terhadap Sakura. Sasuke menganggap bahwa gadis itu sama saja seperti fans girlnya yang lain. Tapi saat Sakura dikabarkan dekat dengan Neji ketua karate di sekolahnya dulu itu, seluruh selnya serasa terbakar. Ia marah entah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia tak rela Sakura membagi perhatiannya kepada orang lain selain dirinya dan keluarga gadis itu.

Akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Sakura.

Sedangakan Sakura ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena ia sudah sangat mencintai Sasuke bahkan dari mereka SD. Hati kecilnya juga sedikit senang atas semua yang pemuda tampan itu lakukan. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa Sasuke juga sangat mencintainya. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa jengah bila Sasuke mulai keterlaluan. Tapi segera ia tepis semua itu. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, ya! Walaupun sikapnya begitu. Tapi ia tetap mencintainya.

.

.

.

Deringan bel istirahat membuat murid-murid Konoha Senior High School bernafas lega. Mereka bubar dari kelas menuju tempat yang mereka mau seperti Kantin, Perpus, atap sekolah atau bahkan nongkrong di gedung belakang yang tidak terpakai. Di dalam kelas 11-C mulai terlihat sepi hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang tengah mengobrol dan masih membereskan peralatan belajar mereka yang berserakan di atas meja. Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura, ia bekali-kali juga menolak ajakan taman-temannya untuk makan siang bersama di kantin.

"Hei _Forehead_, ayo cepat kita makan." Ajak Ino seraya menghampiri meja Sakura. Ia bosan kekasihnya—Shikamaru sedang tidak masuk. Jadi lebih baik ia dengan Sakura saja.

"?"

Sakura bingung, mungkin Ino lupa ia kan pasti akan perginya dengan Sasuke. Sakura kembali memasukan bukunya kedalam tas setelah menatap Ino lama.

"Hn, Ayo kita makan Sakura." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang menyeletingkan tas birunya.

"Ehh!" Sakura Kaget. Refleks ia memegang ujung meja orang lain mereka jadi terlihat seperi gusur-gusuran. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari meja. Ia pasrah setelah melihat siapa yang menariknya. Ucapan Sasuke adalah mutlak tidak bisa dibantah.

Ino menggelengkan kepala seraya berdecak sebal. Sasuke itu menyebalkan. Selalu memonopoli Sakura sendiri. Terkadang ia bingung kenapa sahabatnya itu kuat menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Ya? Sasuke-kun. Aku kesiangan jadi tidak sempat buat bekal." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Walau tidak melihat ke depan Ia tidak akan tersandung atau tertubruk sesuatu karena Sasuke menggengam tangannya saat ini. Ia yakin Sasuke tak akan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga karena kantin berada di lantai dasar.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai.

Sakura tak tau lagi apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Ia sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia menyesal, kalau saja ia tak kesiangan mungkin saat ini ia dan Sasuke sedang makan siang bersama di atap dengan bekal yang Sakura buat sendiri. Karena dulu Sasuke pernah mengatakan. Ia tidak suka makanan yang di jual sembarangan, tidak higienis. Maka sejak itulah Sakura belajar memasak mati-matian hanya demi Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Biasanya Sakura cerewet kenapa mendadak jadi pendiam gini?

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku merasa bersalah saja. Aku takut kau tidak akan suka makanan yang dijual dikantin dan malah jadi sakit perut." Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum. Ia bahagia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sakura begitu peduli dan memperhatikannya. Dadanya merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah… aku tak apa." Sasuke mengusap puncuk kepala Sakura sayang. Membuat Sakura mendongak demi menatap iris onyxnya… Sakura tersenyum lebar setelah melihat pandangan Sasuke melembut karenanya.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah cekikikan tidak jelas di depan layar monitor PC. Ia Menggeram kesal karena teman facebooknya yang bernama Ino lama sekali membalas chat yang Sakura kirim, padahal pembahasan lagi seru. Rutuknya kesal.

"Sakura?" panggil wanita paruh baya kepada gadis itu. Ia memasuki kamar keponakannya dan mendapati Sakura malah senyam … senyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di_keyboard_.

"Nak?"panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh dengan raut terkejut.

"A! Bibi" seruya kaget. Wanita yang ia panggil tersenyum. Malah membuat Sakura tidak enak hati. Meringis sebentar lalu mengkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ada apa?" tanya nya."—apa Bibi dan nenek akan pulang?" tebaknya.

Bibi dan nenek nya memang saat ini sedang berkunjung kerumah orang tua nya. Biasanya berkumpul lalu bergosip bersama.

"EEK! Kau mengusir kami?" bibinya menampakan mimik seakan-akan tersakiti.

"Nani! Tentu saja tidak," Sakura jadi kelabakan, iris emeranldnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tidak mau di cap sebagai anak tidak sopan. "Maksudku biasanya bibi dan nenek akan ke kamarku kalau sudah mau pulang untuk pamit—kalau aku tidak diluar kamar sih…" tambah Sakura, ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku hanya bercanda, nak" Bibi Sakura tersenyum keibuan lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pink keponakannya gemas membuat Sakura menggeram kesal." Jadi begini–" tiba-tiba perasaan Sakura tidak enak."—maukah kau menemani nenek kedokter gigi besok?" tuh kan.

"Memangnya bibi—"

"Aku tidak bisa ... aku sudah ada janji dengan ibu-ibu komplek," ia berkedip ke arah Sakura lalu terkikik geli. Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya.

"Arisan?" tebak Sakura jengah. Dasar ibu-ibu! Lebih memilih melakukan kegiatan seperti itu dari pada mengantar ibunya sendiri kedokter. Anak durhaka!

"Iya. Ayolah nak hanya mengantar, bibi akan memberimu uang saku nanti"

"Memangnya Sasori dan Gaara-nii?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan uang saku tambahan.

'Lebih baik besok aku sekolah berkutat dengan buku yang tebal sekalipun tak apa, masalahnya mengantar nenek itu akan sangat membosankan aku bisa mati karena nya—oke yang terakhir hiperbola.

"Tidak bisa, sepupumu sedang berlibur bersama geng akatsaki nya ke villa. Dan Gaara, kakakmu bilang dia banyak tugas kampus."

Sakura memutar bola matanya "Akatsuki, bi"

"Iya itu" jawab bibinya tanpa dosa. "Bagaimana? kasihan nenek mu, belakangan ini ia selalu mengeluh giginya sakit. Kau tidak merasa iba nak?" bibinya memelas. Ia menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Tapi besok aku harus sekolah bi…," Sakura merengek.

"Apa boleh buat. Nenekmu mungkin akan memarahi bibi dan Ayahmu karena tidak berguna sebagai anak yang tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya. Padahal kamikan punya acara… mungkin aku harus membatalkan semua janji demi nenek." Bibi Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Kau itu lebih memilih, membiarkan nenek kesakitan demi sekolah. Bibi akan menelpon kepala sekolah untuk memberimu ijin besok!"

Sakura tidak bisa mengelak. Bibinya perayu yang ulung. Pantas saja Sasori—anaknya. Tidak bisa membantah setiap perintah yang dikatakan bibi. Pikir Sakura melas.

"Baiklah..." Sakura akhirnya tidak tega juga."Jam berapa bi?" tanya Sakura tidak ikhlas dan langsung dijawab dengan lonjatan senang dari bibinya.

.

.

.

Aku harus memberitahu Sasuke-kun dulu. Sakura menghela napas. Ia menekan nomor – nomor yang suda ia hapal diluar kepala. "_Moshi-Moshi,_ Sasuke_-kun__._ aku akan pergi kerumah sakit besok..,"

.

.

***-*SSh*-***

.

.

Esoknya Sakura sudah rapi dengan stelan yang sederhana namun manis. Ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dengan jaket tebal berwarna putih yang terdapat corak bunga dibagian dada kirinya. Saat ini Sakura tengah menguncir rambut pink sepinggangnya tinggi-tinggi.

_Handphone_ miliknya bergetar menimbulkan bunyi nyaring karena ia menyimpannya diatas meja hias. Ia mengangkat _Handphone_nya, disana—dilayar monitor _Handphone_nya tertera nama Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_?" ia meletakkan sisir yang ia pegang.

'Hn. kau jadi mengantar nenek kerumah sakit.' Terdengar suara baritone seorang pemuda dari seberang.

"Ya begitulah... tidak ada pilihan"

.

.

"….."

.

.

"Halo?"

'Maaf'

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Sasuke selalu seperti itu. padahal Sakura sama sekali tidak meminta untuk diantar olehnya. Namun Sasuke selalu memaksa. Ia terlalu takut terjadi sesuatu. Sakura pun tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

Entah ini kabar buruk atau tidak. Bahwa kebetulan Itachi—kakak Sasuke akan pulang dari Inggris. Jadi keluarga Uchiha berencana akan berkumpul untuk merayakan kedatangan pria itu. mau tidak mau Sasuke harus ikut. Jarang sekali keluarganya dapat berkumpul karena kesibukan masing-masing. Ini adalah momen langka yang dapat membuat Sasuke bimbang harus memilih yang mana. Antara Kekasih atau keluarganya.

Setelah perdebatan panjang melalui telepon sampai larut malam dan membuat kuping Sakura berdenging karena panas . Akhirnya Sasuke memilih ikut acara keluarganya. Walau hati pemuda itu rada tidak ikhlas.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun… aku paham. Kau kangen Itachi-nii, kan? Kau juga pasti ingin bertemu dengannya?" Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus kasar.

'Tidak!'

"Yaya, dasar pemalu." Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin lalu rapihkan poninya.

'Kau jadi pergi?'

"Tentu. Nenek akan marah bila tidak ada yang mengantarnya,"

'Oh…' Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa?"

'….'

Sasuke merasa firasatnya tidak enak. Ia menggeleng membuang imajinasinya yang aneh-aneh tentang apa yang akan Sakura lakukan dirimah sakit. Bisa sajakan ada dokter ganteng yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta. Lalu gadis itu meninggalkannya karena dokter itu lebih keren.

Tidak .. tidak. Aku sudah gila. Batin Sasuke risih.

"Sasuke-kun..—" Sakura merengek "—kita sudah membahas ini semalam. Masa kau masih ragu juga. Percayalah padaku, aku kan sudah berjanji… Hum?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mengela napas.

'Baiklah… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Pulang jam berapa nanti?'

"Aku sedang berdandan. Entahlah.. kalau nanti pasien doker giginya penuh. Pasti akan mengantri dan akan menghabiskan waktu lama—" Sakura cemberut, ia dapat membayangkan betapa membosankannya nanti jika hal itu terjadi. "—jadi mungkin pada saat jam makan siang aku masih dirumah sakit."

'Oh, jangan nakal disana Sakura. Ingat selalu sms aku. '

"iya … iya. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulangkali semalam. Aku saja sampai hafal." Sakura tertawa. Sasuke memang berlebihan. Tapi Sakura terlalu mencintai pemuda itu hingga membuatnya seolah-olah menutup mata akan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu mengekangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'Ini demi kebaikanmu..'—Sakura memutar bola mata mendengarnya '—kau pakai baju apa?' lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura melihat penampilan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah. "Cuma kaos biasa dan jaket, diluar dingin sekali" jawabnya cuek.

"Hn. Jangan pakai rok."

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Iya. Dasar overprotektif!"

'Terima kasih.'

"Hei itu bukan pujian!" pekik Sakura tak terima.

Sasuke tertawa. Cuma Sakura yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Ia geli sekali. Bicara bersama Sakura sangat menyenangkan. Sedangkan Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu disini.

"Sakura, nenek. Telfon nih.. cepetan dong rapih-rapihnya! Nenek menunggumu dari tadi!" Sakura mendengar suara ketus Gaara berteriak dari luar kamarnya.

"Iyah sebentar." Sakura kelabakan.

'Siapa itu Sakura?' tanya Sasuke. Rupanya dia juga dapat mendengar samar-sama suara teriakan Gaara.

"Gaara_-nii_—" jawab Sakura sambil mencari dompetnya "—Sasuke_-kun_? Nanti ku telfon lagi. Nenek sudah menungguku" ia memasukan dompetnya ke dalam tas.

'Hn.'

Sambungan panggilan itu terputus.

.

.

"Hai, nek" Sakura nyengir lebar. Tas mendarat di atas kepala gadis itu. tidak sakit, namun membuatnya kaget."Ih…, nenek galak banget!" komentarnya kesal seraya memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Kau itu. membuat nenek – nenek sepertiku menunggu lama. Aku saja yang lebih tua dapat bergerak lebih cepat! Dasar lambat."

"Maaf nek..." Sakura dapat mendengar Gaara terkekeh di belakang neneknya. Kakaknya itu memang senang sekali melihat ia susah!

"Kemana Kekasihmu? Tidak ikut juga, biasanya dia akan ikut terus." Nenek Sakura menyindir ketus. Ia memang kurang setuju dengan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu. karena Saseke cenderung dingin dan pendiam ia merasa Sasuke itu Sombong kalau ditanya, jawab seperlunya. Kalau tidak pemuda itu tidak akan bicara. Congkak bukan? Begitu pikirnya.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Dia tidak bisa, ada urusan keluarga nek."

Nenek itu tertawa sinis.

"Sudahlah, nek. Ayo kita berangkat?"

Neneknya menganguk. Lalu memberikan tas yang ia pegang kepada Sakura. Membiarkan cucunya itu yang membawa. Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menuntun neneknya ke dalam mobil yang terparkir manis digarasi.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan neneknya untuk pendaftaran dan ini—itu sekarang tiba saatnya untuk pemeriksaan. Ia menunggu dengan tak sabar nama neneknya di panggil. Sedangkan neneknya tampak asik bercengkrama dengan pasien yang lain. Ah ia malas untuk mengobrol, moodnya sedang jelek.

'Bosannya… ngapain ya? Main permainan aja deh' Sakura mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Sakura membolak-balikan benda persegi itu seraya menatapnya lekat. 'Seperti ada yang kulupakan?' batinnya bingung sendiri.

_Handphone_ bergetar. Hampir saja ia lempar karena kaget. Tapi cepat-cepat ia urungkan niatnya. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelfon.

Sasuke-kun _calling…_

Sakura menekan tombol _answer. _Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku!"

A-astaga… jadi ini yang aku lupakan, pikir Sakura takut.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun" Sakura merengek berharap kekasihnya itu akan luluh. Sasuke mendengus.

'Tak taukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku. Haruno Sakura?!'

Sakura meringgis, jika Sasuke memanggil nama lengkapnya. Pertanda pemuda itu benar-benar marah. Nyalinya semakin menciut ketika ia dengar sesuatu dibanting di seberang sana.

"Aku l-lupa…"

'Apa? Kau melupakanku?!'

"Tidak! Bukan begitu—" aku salah bicara! Batin Sakura gelagapan.

Hening…

"Halo Sasuke-kun? Halo!" ia melihat layar _handphonenya_… gelap. Ia lupa untuk mengecarge _handpone_nya. Oh, tidak sekarang terbayang dibenaknya betapa marah dan kesalnya Sasuke. Ia takut. Ia jadi ingin cepat pulang dan langsung menjelaskan semua ini.

.

.

"Sakura, Ayo kita makan siang. Nenek lapar." Neneknya merengek membuat Sakura _Sweatdrop_. Sejenak ia melupakan Sasuke tetapi jantungnya masih heboh karena efek takut tergadap pemuda itu.

"Tapi nek. Nenek belum dipanggil oleh dokternya."

"Biar saja. Sepertinya giliran nenek masih lama. "

"Baiklah…" Sakura pasrah. Neneknya memang keras kepala. Tidak bisa dibantah.

.

.

.

"Tuh kan. Apa kataku." Ujar Sakura marah. Setelah makan siang di kantin rumah sakit ia kembali ke ruangan dokter gigi. Suster berkata bahwa neneknya telah dipanggil sejak tadi namun karena tidak ada yang menjawab. Jadi neneknya di lewatkan ke pasien yang lain, sekarang Sakura dan neneknya harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Membuat moodnya tambah jelek saja.

"Nenek kan hanya ingin makan saja." Sahut neneknya cuek.

Sakura menggeram kesal seraya menghempaskan bokongnya dikursi tunggu rumah sakit. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, _handponenya lowbet_ dan Sasuke marah. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain ikut mendengarkan neneknya mengobrol dengan pasien lain.

.

.

"Hai, ada keluan apa?"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Bukankah bangku disitu tadinya kosong?

Ia tersentak, seorang pemuda tersenyum manis kepadanya sekarang. Yang dipikirannya adalah kapan ia duduk disitu dan kenapa Sakura tidak merasakannya? Seperti jin saja. Sakura mendengus geli. Ia menatap intens wajah dan iris onyx pemuda itu… mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Andai saja ia tak sepucat itu. mugkin mereka akan terlihat seperti kembar. Mengingat Sasuke membuat ia murung.

Sakura menganguk sopan lalu tersenyum manis. "Tidak aku disini mangantar nenekku,"

"Oh.. begitu." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya.

Nenek Sakura merasa disebut-sebut menoleh ke arah cucunya. Matanya berbinar melihat pemuda jangkung di samping Sakura.

"Hei nak, siapa namamu?" tanyanya centil ke arah pemuda itu.

"Oh, namaku Shimura Sai, nek." Sai tesenyum ramah. Sedangkan Sakura menatap curiga ke arah neneknya.

"Kau sopan sekali. Ada keluhan apa? hmm"

"Ah begini aku mengantar adikku. Ia sedang ke toilet."

"Oh," nenek Sakura tertawa membuat Sakura dan Sai sweatdrop melihatnya. Di imajinasi nenek itu adalah bayangan Sakura bersanding dengan Sai karena mereka sangat cocok dan terlebih Sai pemuda yang sangat sopan. Ia suka sekali dengan tipe seperti ini. Untuk di jadikan menantu.

Neneknya dipanggil oleh suster. Setelah itu Sai dan Sakura tampak canggung satu-sama lain. Sakura beberapakali memergoki Sai yang diam-diam meliriknya membuat ia gugup dan bingung untuk melakukan apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan meremas tasnya kikuk. Andaikan Sasuke disini… mungkin Sai sudah tinggal nama. Sakura merinding mengingat kekasihnya.

Sai berdehem. "Apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Humm, iya." Jawab Sakura singkat lalu tersenyum kecil. Sai menganguk paham. Sekarang Sai bingung untuk mengatakan apa karena sedari tadi Sakura terus diam. Ia ingin sekali mengobrol banyak dengan gadis itu namun sepertinya Sakura tidak tertarik. Entah kenapa ia kecewa dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Neneknya keluar dengan mimik menahan sakit. Sakura langsung berdiri dan segera menghampirinya. Lalu memegang tangannya khawatir.

"Kenapa nek?"

"Gigi nenek di cabut." Jawabnya tidak jelas. Sambil sesekali meringis dan memegangi pipinya. Nenek itu melirik ke arah Sai yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Ia tersenyum (walau sulit karena sakit) dengan segera ia merebut tas miliknya yang di pegang Sakura lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_. Sakura memperhatikan dengan raut bingung. Mata hijaunya terbelalak setelah melihat neneknya menghampiri Sai lalu bercengkrama seraya meyodorkan _handphone_. Sai terlihat tersenyum senang lalu dengan senang hati mengetikan sesuatu di _handphone_ itu. Sakura manganga. Neneknya genit sekali sih.

.

.

.

Hari telah senja. Seharusnya Sakura sudah pulang. Tapi karena macet ia jadi terlambat. Terlebih karena supir rumahnya mengantarkan dulu nenek ke rumah milik wanita tua itu, baru setelahnya mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sakura bergerak gelisah. Di perjalanan pulang menuju rumah sakit ia terus memikirkan Sasuke. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Apakah ia akan dipukul? Tidak… Sasuke tidak akan tega melukainya. Namun ia telah membuat kesalahan fatal. Karena mengingkari janjinya dan membuat pemuda itu khawatir. Sakura terus bergumam tidak jelas membuat supir yang sedang menyetir melirik bingung ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." kakinya lemas karena lelah. Dengan malas Sakura melepas sepatu. Lalu menaruhnya di rak dengan asal.

"_Okaeri_ Sakura_-chan_!" terdengar suara ibunya dari dapur. Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Kakinya seakan merekat dengan lantai setelah melihat Sasuke di ruang tamu yang akan ia lewati. Ibunya tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Capek ya?" Tanya ibunya seraya melepas apron. Sakura menganguk pelan. Pandangan matanya tak lapas dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaannya karena posisi pemuda itu membelakanginya. Ibu Sakura melihat ke arah pandangan anak bungsunya. Ia tersenyum maklum.

"Kasian sekali dari siang Sasuke disini. Ibu sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Namun ia bersikeras menunggumu. Bahkan ia tidak mau makan apapun,"

Sakura merasa sesak karena bersalah. Ia menyesal.

ia menghampiri Sasuke dalam diam sekuat tenaga menahan isakan dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Samar-samar dapat Terlihat wajah pemuda itu karena tertutupi poni. Sasuke tampak resah ditidurnya.

Sakura meringis. Ia tersenyum kecut seraya mengusap pipi tirus milik Sasuke. Mata Sasuke berkedip gusar. Sakura cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya lalu duduk diam memperhatikan Pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengucek kedua matanya lalu duduk dengan tegak. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan berwarna hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

'oh tuhan sudah sore kemana Sakura?' gumamnya pelan. Tanpa menyadari Sakura melihatnya di bawah sofa yang ia duduki.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kaget matanya melotot melihat Sakura di bawahnya. Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Sasuke merunduk lalu meraup tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk gadis itu erat seraya menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura dalam-dalam.

Ibu Sakura menggeleng. Ia berjalan meninggalkan pasangan itu menuju dapur. "Anak muda jaman sekarang."gumamnya.

Sakura menangis tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke kecang. Ia merasa bersalah melihat Sasuke sekarang, tapi ia bisa apa? Semuanya murni kesalahannya. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala Sakura didadanya, tangannya mengusap rambut Sakura pelan seraya membisikkan kata-kata penenangan. Ia selalu tidak bisa melihat Sakura menangis. Rasa marah dan kecewanya menguap entah kemana.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Sakura menangis, cekukan dan diberikannya air minum oleh Sasuke akhirnya reda juga. Kini Sakura tengah bersandar dipundak Sasuke, mereka menatap bintang dalam diam ditaman (ketika diruang tamu diusir Gaara karena merusak pemandangan, padahal Gaara hanya iri)

"Sasuke-kun? Apa kau marah" tanya Sakura lirih. Hidungnya memerah karena dingin membuat Sasuke memeluk pundaknya erat. Sakura sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika Sasuke nanti akan memaki dan memarahinya karena sudah mengingkari janji.

"Sedikit…"

Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Jangan ulangi lagi,"

Sakura menganguk patuh. Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak sempit Sakura. Ia menarik pundak itu agar posisi mereka berhadapan. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam iris emerland gadis itu membuat Sakura gugup.

"Berjanjilah,"

"Hm? Janji apa?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Sasuke sayang.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya. Lalu meremasnya pelan.

Sakura terkikik geli kemudian menganguk mantap "Aku berjanji…—" ia menarik syal hitam pemuda itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sasuke lembut. Sasuke tersenyum didalam sela-sela ciuman. ia melihat Emerland Sakura menutup, menikmati sensasi ciuman mereka. Sasuke ikut menutup matanya kemudian merapatkan tubuh mereka. Salju turun…, namun mereka tetap hangat.

.

.

*.*Ssh*.*

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Sakura tengah memeluk guling di atas kasur milik Sasuke. Rasanya bosan sekali. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu sedang main PS di atas karpet tebal dipojok kamarnya. Sakura menghela napas. Haah ia dilupakan. Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar. Menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

**From: +628************

**Selamat malam.**

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Nomor baru. Ia balas dengan cepat. Sepertinya orang iseng. Tapi ya… sudahlah toh ia sedang bosan.

**To: +628************

**Maaf. Ini siapa?**

Sakura tak sabar menunggu balasan dari orang yang mengsmsnya. Ia sangat penasaran.

**From: +628************

**Aku Sai. Sakura, apa kabar? Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari nenekmu. Maukah kau jadi temanku Sakura?**

Tanpa sadar Sakura memekik setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengirimnya sms tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang tengah memincingkan mata curiga kepadanya.

**To: +628************

**Oh, jadi kau. Aku baik makasih. Begitu ya… tentu saja! Aku senang punya banyak teman. Tapi kalau kau dapat nomorku dari nenekku kenapa kau baru sms sekarang?**

Sakura tersenyum. Ia membaca kembali pesan yang ia dapat dari Sai berulang-ulang.

Ia kaget merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Smsan dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke tajam seraya mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu. Handphone Sakura bergetar. Sakura merasa Oksigen menipis. ia ketakutan Sasuke akan membaca pesan-pesan yang Sai kirim.

"D-dengan Gaara-nii, ia menyuruhku untuk pulang." Entah kenapa Sakura malah berbohong. Ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Sai terputus. Karena sepertinya Sai orang yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke bangun lalu merapihkan kaosnya yang sedikit kusut. "Hn, aku ambil jaket dulu."

Sakura mengangguk setelah melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan lemari dan jaket-jaketnya. Sakura cepet-cepat membuka pesan dari Sai.

**From: +628************

**Benarkah? Aku malu untuk mengirim pesan ke gadis cantik sepertimu. Hari ini entah ada angin apa keberanianku muncul. **

Sakura merona. Apa-apaan sih Sai ini.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Sasuke sudah rapih dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Gaara-nii sms lagi?" tanya Sasuke setelah memberikan jaket gadis itu. Sasuke memakaikan lalu mengancingkan jaket Sakura dengan cekatan sedangkan Sakura hanya diam.

"I-iya… dia bilang, kalau aku pulang malam, pintu rumah akan dikunci."

"Oh." Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal. "Tapi aneh sekali."

"P-percayalah padaku."

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Namun Sakura membuang mukanya.

.

Dari situlah kebohongan Sakura berawal…

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**(A/N)**

*elap keringet* hari minggu aku gunain buat ngetik fanfic ini dari pagi—sampai sore karena beberapa hambatan.

Padahal Ujikom didepan mata. Maaf Kaasan~*nyengir* aku berusaha curi-curi waktu buat ngetik fanfic ini dan fic-ficku yang lain. So don't be a silent reader please? Oke-oke*blingbling*

O iya fic-ku yang **Hei, Weirdo. I like you** akan segera lanjut, sudah 50% ku ketik. Yang nunggu sabar yah(kalau ada itu juga)

.

.

makasih udah baca ;**s


End file.
